Bayi iKON
by lodykonic
Summary: "HYUNG! A-KU BU-KAN BA-YI asal kau tau!" . Chanwoo, Hanbin, Bobby, Bi, June, Donghyuk, Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, iKON.


**Judul : Bayi iKON**

 **Main Cast : Chanwoo, all member iKON**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

01:00 pm

Mata yang semula terpejam erat itu kini berkibar, menatap ruangan gelap dimana hanya lampu tidur yang menyala. Perlahan ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian menghela napas melihat penunjuk waktu masih sangat malam dan sialnya dia haus. Akhirnya walaupun malas, ia sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Segera ia sipitkan matanya mencoba melihat benda-benda sekitar karena keadaan begitu gelap.

Ketika semakin keluar, mulai terdengar samar suara televisi. Hal itu membuatnya penasaran, jadi sebelum menuju dapur ia mendekat kearah ruang tamu yang ternyata benar, benda kotak itu menyala menampilkan orang-orang sibuk berdialog. Selain itu sepertinya ada juga seseorang yang berbaring diatas sofa tengah membelakanginya. Hanbin mengira-ngira siapa yang akan menonton drama di jam ini dengan semua lampu mati membiarkan hanya pantulan televisi sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

Semakin mendekat, semakin ia kenali postur tubuh ini.

"Chanwoo?"

Anak yang sedari tadi fokus dengan benda kotak didepan sana berjengkit kaget, ia tarik nafas ketika menoleh hanya untuk menemukan Hanbin disana. Berdiri diujung sofa tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ah hyunggg, kau mengejutkanku!" ucapnya dengan tangan berada di dada kemudian bergulung-gulung diatas sofa, merengek. Hal itu tentu saja membuat yang lebih tua menatapnya bingung namun tetap memberikan senyum geli diatas segalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini maknae?"

"Menonton tv tentu saja, hyung. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang bermain video game?" uhh anak itu masih merajuk ternyata, sementara Hanbin memutar bola mata jengah.

"Ya aku tau, maksudku.. tengah malam Chan? Kau sadar betul bukan kalau besok kita memiliki jadwal yang padat juga latihan?" menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dengan mata menatap intens pemuda imut yang entah sejak kapan kembali fokus menonton drama lagi.

"aku tau" jawaban seadanya membuat Hanbin menghela napas sabar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tidur saja daripada menonton drama aneh itu? Aku tidak suka jika seseorang mengacau ketika latihan" suaranya sedikit kesal membuat sang maknae mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Hanbin yang masih setia berdiri dengan tangan menyilang didepan dada, tidak lupa wajah jelas menyiratkan ketidaksukaan walaupun hanya disinari pantulan cahaya televisi.

"aku tidak bisa tidur hyung. Dan akan kupastikan aku tidak akan mengacaukan latihan, oke?" setelahnya ia membuang muka dan menonton tv lagi asal itu bukan leader yang melotot kearahnya. "lagipula hyung sendiri tidak tidur, bukankah kau juga memiliki jadwal dan latihan besok" lanjutnya mengejek.

Terdengar helaan napas (lagi) dan suara langkah kaki menjauh. Chanwoo melirik sedikit memeriksa leader yang sudah tidak ada di ujung sofa diganti dengan suara lemari es terbuka kemudian tertutup. Oh mungkin hyungnya haus. Namun tak lama setelah itu Hanbin kembali lagi, duduk disofa membuat Chanwoo yang berbaring mengeluh sedikit sebelum bergeser membiarkan leadernya mendapat tempat disana.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Hanbin sebelum meneguk air mineral dari botol. Chanwoo sekilas menatapnya bingung.

"tidak ada"

Hanbin melirik dari sudut matanya memperhatikan Chanwoo yang malas-malasan menonton drama.

"baiklah kalau begitu…"

Televisi mati

"YAH HYUNGGG!"

"… ikut aku" ujar Hanbin dengan suara khas pemimpin. Kalau sudah seperti itu mau tidak mau Chanwoo harus menurut, karena jika dia menolak maka akan runyam urusannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Chanwoo. Tanpa diberitahu pun Chanwoo sudah yakin pasti dia akan dipaksa tidur oleh Hanbin yang membuat dia refleks menghela napas lelah.

"Hyung, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak bisa tidur? Percuma kalau kau memaksaku, aku tidak-"

"cepat berbaring" titah Hanbin lagi setelah dia duduk dekat kepala ranjang.

Mereka saling lempar tatap sampai akhirnya Chanwoo menyerah dan menuruti kemauan leadernya. Namun detik berikutnya menjadi begitu lucu ketika Chanwoo lagi-lagi seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena memantulkan dirinya keras-keras pada ranjang serta menyibakkan selimut asal. Ia miringkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok menghindari Hanbin yang masih duduk disana.

Hanbin tersenyum geli. Dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana jengkelnya Chanwoo saat ini serta bibir mengerucut imut yang menandakan jika dia benar masih menjadi maknae di iKON dan akan selalu seperti itu. Yah walaupun ketika on cam pasti tidak akan menunjukkan sisinya yang ini namun berbeda 180 derajat ketika berada di dorm.

Ia usap kepala Chanwoo tenang, mencoba membuat anak itu tidur.

"kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu kan?" ucapnya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Chanwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

Kemudian tubuh yang membelakanginya tadi tiba-tiba saja berbalik arah, namun yang termuda masih tidak mau menatap hyung –menyebalkan- nya.

"Kubilang tidak ada hyunggg" ucapnya masih kesal.

"Ya.. ya, baiklah kalau kau merasa seperti itu. Tapi kau tau kan, aku dan yang lain selalu siap mendengarkan?" tangannya masih mengusap kepala Chanwoo, memainkan rambut lembut itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tau dan aku paham, bahkan sudah kutulis di otakku kalau hyung benar-benar peduli padaku. Tapi serius, tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini. Hanya saja, tidak bisa tidur entah kenapa" gerutu maknae.

Hanbin tidak menjawab, hanya terus melakukan aktivitas yang sama sejak beberapa menit lalu. Memanjakan maknae. Sampai akhirnya sang empunya kepala mendongak, bertemu tatap dengan pemimpin.

"Kenapa hyung tidak kembali tidur saja? Aku akan mencoba tidur kalau itu yang hyung mau"

Hanbin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan mengusap kepalamu seperti ini dan memastikanmu untuk tidur. Kau tau? bayi biasanya akan cepat tidur jika diusap kepalanya"

Chanwoo memicingkan mata dengan ucapan Hanbin. Apa-apaan pikirnya.

"HYUNG! A-KU BU-KAN BA-YI asal kau tau!" balasnya penuh penekanan.

"Ya ya.. kau selalu menjadi bayi kami" Hanbin tidak mau mengalah, bahkan kali ini ia cari ponsel Chanwoo dan membuka aplikasi musik. Mencari lagu yang biasa didengarkan sebagai lulaby.

Hanya suara instrument piano dan napas bersahutan yang terdengar dalam ruangan itu.

Hanbin sangat menikmati aktifitasnya sementara Chanwoo mau tidak mau secara perlahan menikmati juga usapan hyungnya. Hingga kurang dari 10 menit akhirnya bayi iKON itu tertidur lelap, napasnya terdengar tenang dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Coba lihat siapa yang tadi mengatakan dirinya bukan bayi" Hanbin mendengus geli kemudian beranjak perlahan takut membangunkan maknae. Ia selimuti tubuh bongsor itu dan mengusap rambutnya sekali lagi.

"Kau tetap menjadi bayi bagi kami dan penggemar bahkan saat usiamu sudah bertambah nanti Chanuya" ucapnya gemas ketika mematikan lampu tak lupa mengatakan selamat tidur dan mimpi indah sebelum menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Haiiii**

 **Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun berjuang melepaskan diri dari author's block. Akhirnyaaa… akhirnyaa selesai 1 judul walaupun pendek dan aneh haha.**

 **Tolong berikan pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini? Apakah benar-benar aneh (karena ya setelah sekian lama writer's block aku menjadi kikuk dalam menyusun kata-kata) ataukah ada hal-hal lain yang ingin kalian sampaikan… Aku akan menunggu dan sangat berterimakasih!**

 **Dan sepertinya cerita ini akan menjadi cerita singkat disetiap bab mengenai maknae iKON yang begitu menggemaskan yang sukses mengambil hatiku, Chanwoo. Kuharap pembaca akan suka! See you!**


End file.
